Spoiled
by Sull89
Summary: Even though they have a lot on their plates, and saving/destroying the world is hard work, the people of D.Gray-man need something to do to blow off a little steam. // One Shot Collection - All written for LJ's DGM Fuh Q community.
1. What She Covets RoadTyki

Road Kamelot wanted a lot of things. Pretty things, mainly. Things that often belonged to other people. It could be an object, a desire, a dream... or even a body. If it was pretty, of course. Road Kamelot coveted pretty things. And the newest Noah, with his shaggy chestnut hair, and those soft, evil eyes... and his body... definitely his body... they were all pretty, pretty things... and what Road Kamelot wanted, she always, always got.

When she said he was new, she meant it. The first of his stigmata had started forming only yesterday. So his beautiful brown skin, the way it glowed perfectly in the moonlight... stained with his gorgeous crimson blood, it was even prettier than before. And Road... she liked that. A lot. The image of his bloodstained face was what she focused on first as she slid her hand down her body as she lay in bed that night, stopping at her chest for a moment to tweak at a nipple, her stomach for a few moments to revel in the sensation of her nails digging into her skin...

As her hand dove farther down, started to caress her slit, run across her clit in short, staccato bursts... her mind's eye moved down as well, over his muscular neck, his well sculpted chest... she had the pleasure of seeing him shirtless every time she walked into the room where he was kept – it was easier to clean the blood off skin rather than clothing, after all. And as she arched into her touch, she imagined his hand where her's was as she licked her lips, wondering what the column of his neck tasted like, or how his skin would feel between her teeth...

Oh... she was wet already. Very wet. She could feel her cum staining her thighs and it felt so good... she wanted so desperately to let her mind wander farther down, but she couldn't. She had yet to see any lower than his waist, and it was so disappointing. But she refused to imagine, because that would ruin the joy of actually getting to see. And she would get to see someday. Because Road Kamelot always got what she wanted.

And she wanted the new Noah. Tyki Mikk, she'd heard. Even that was pretty. Exotic, almost. And he was. Exotic. Pretty. And he would be hers. With a gasp, she plunged three fingers deep into her tight wetness, moaning as she curled them up inside her... god, she wanted to see below his waist, and she wanted to know what he felt like where her fingers were... what his cock would feel like inside of her, buried deep in her warm, wet pussy...

She would find out, she would discover the answer to all of those things: that's what she did. Her fingers, lubed by her own slick come and buried deep inside her, they felt good... they always did, of course. But they weren't the same, they were never the same as having someone else inside her. It didn't matter, a woman's fingers or a man's cock, they felt equally as good, as long as their owner was pretty, of course. But it was pure ecstasy to Road, the pleasure of being pleasured by someone else.

And that was what she wanted, but she hadn't had it in so long. She had raped the people she found pretty, sure, but she wanted some personalized attention herself. That was hard to get when your partner was unwilling. But this new Noah, she would make him willing. Of course she would. Because she wanted him to give her attention, not the other way around.

So as she laid there, pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy with wild abandon, Road let her other hand drift down, gasping in pleasure as she found that little nub of pure joy. His mouth on that... she would have his mouth on that too. And soon, very soon... she would give him until he finished manifesting, but after that...

Road Kamelot always got what she wanted. And she wanted Tyki Mikk.


	2. A Little Play LaviKanda

His lover wasn't amused, Lavi could tell. Of course, he couldn't actually think of a time when Kanda /was/ amused, but the sour look on his face was more pronounced than usual, right now. It might be due to the fact that they were both currently dressed as women for the fifteenth time in three weeks, and that Mugen was yet again hidden under a voluminous skirt, which of course would make it hard to draw if needed.

"Oh, Yuu. Stop pouting." He knew teasing wouldn't help Kanda's outlook on things, but he couldn't help it, "You look gorgeous, you know. You should wear your hair up more often, it's really quite flattering, you have amazing cheekbones..." As Lavi's words petered off, he considered himself very lucky that Kanda's innocence was indeed hidden under that skirt – if it wasn't, he had a feeling that it would be the thing cutting right through him, rather than the angry glare currently being shot his way.

But it was true. Kanda /was/ gorgeous. The dress flared out from the hips, falling in lovely, full pleats and tiers, also managing to give the illusion that Kanda did indeed have hips for the skirt to flare out from. The fabric was beautiful as well, a stunning houndstooth jacquard pattern in rich autumn colors, the flecks of blue hidden throughout the otherwise subtle earth tones really bringing out the sheen of Kanda's hair.

The bodice was perfect, too. Corset laced up the back, it took the soft, rich earth brown from the houndstooth skirt and pulled it up around his stomach and chest, covering him in a beautiful off the shoulder bustier. But, of course, what bustier would be complete without breasts to fill out the top? So there they were, proudly settled in the tops of the cups, built into the dress itself but so shockingly realistic.

They were small, so they fit in proportion to the rest of Kanda's body, and Lavi couldn't help but admit to himself that the image of his lover with those firm, pert breasts hidden by his dress was really turning him on. That had always been his favorite part about women – their breasts, the soft curve of their bodies, it was very nice, but nothing on any human being's body was more attractive to him then the cock nestled between its soft black curls on Kanda's body.

So, to see what he was seeing now, something that he had honestly had fantasies about before... (His Yuu, with breasts, mhmm...) As soon as this damn show was over, he was going to be so up on that gorgeous man in his oh so flattering dress that they'd be lucky if they got off stage first. Of course, he wished he didn't have to wait for the show to be over, but that's what they were dressed for and they were due out on stage in only a matter of minutes.

It was a good thing Kanda had the silent, bitchy, hot character, because he fit all the criteria perfectly and didn't have to talk. Which he probably wouldn't do if he needed to anyway, so... As they were ushered out onto the stage to tell the tale of the lovestruck lesbian (Lavi was actually amused at playing the part, and he did so with gusto. It tickled him, how it mirrored the beginning of his relationship with Yuu.) and the unwilling apple of her eye, he knew that as soon as they finally got the information they needed weaseled out of the director of this play, Yuu would be out off here as fast as his little houndstooth covered ass would go.

Except then it wouldn't be covered in houndstooth, but rather a tight, fitted black pant, and honestly, Lavi could really, really appreciate that, too. He knew, as they walked out on stage to the grin of their director, that Kanda would like to spit him on Mugen and roast him over a fire until he broke and gave them what they wanted, but he was too well known, too famous, to torture like that. So, they had finally agreed to act in his new play, the one that was created by him to showcase gender and gender role stereotypes (hence the men in dresses) on the condition that he would give them what they needed once the first run of the play was over.

Kanda could not wait. This was mortifying. Disgusting. Made even more so by the fact that Lavi /enjoyed/ seeing him like this. And it was a waste of his time – he was an exorcist, dammit, not a fucking actor! But, as the play went on, he made himself forget about it, standing with his arms crossed as he always did, snubbing the idiot redhead as usual. When it finally ended and the crowd rose to their feet in appreciation, Kanda bowed, quick and stiff, and fled the stage – as always.

Usually, Lavi tried to bed him after the shows, still in costume, and Kanda never let him. But tonight... Lavi wasn't just going to try, and as he bowed and then followed his lover offstage, he smirked, determined and evil – Oh, no. Tonight, he was going to do. So, as Kanda stalked into his dressing room and reached up to pull off the dress, Lavi stopped him by following him right in and grabbing his wrists, slamming him back against the wall with quite a bit of force, and silencing him by crushing their lips together, all before the gorgeous, aloof man could respond to what was going on.

He wasn't afraid to admit he had his kinks, and his cross-dressed Yuu was definitely one of them. There was something about the dress, and those pert breasts... and knowing that under it all, in just a few minutes from now, his cock would be standing proud and tall... fuck, yes. Perfect. Amazing. Gorgeous. And the dress, the way it hugged him on top... Lavi appreciated that, too. He loved tight clothes, wished that Kanda's exorcist's uniform was a bit tighter in certain places too... But anyway, that wasn't the point right now.

So, pulling the scarf from the back of Kanda's chair, Lavi bound the man's petite wrists with it before he could be stopped, still keeping him silenced with his lips. And suddenly, as another idea hit him, he smirked - maybe he could even fit a little role play into this... With that thought in mind, he tied off the scarf to a hook in the wall meant for hanging heavy sconces – Yuu wouldn't be able to escape it, and that suited him exquisitely.

He really liked the idea of a role play, and hell... they were already in costume for it. He knew, though, that his lover would not go for it, and if he was allowed to speak he'd ruin it. So, pulling his lips from Kanda's, Lavi found another scarf among the costume pieces in the room and forced it between the squirming, angry, cursing exorcist's lips. Tying it off at the back of the beautiful head of black hair, Lavi smirked at the result – he could hear Kanda yelling at him, but it was muffled – no words could be made out. That was perfect, too. Set the stage for their play.

Grinning at his lover, Lavi was nonplussed by the outraged look Kanda gave him – he was annoyed, sure, but once the sex started it would go away. When Lavi freed him, Kanda would hit him once or twice, then things would be fine. That's how it always went, and if he wanted sex more than once a year, he had to take it. So, leaning in, he ran his hands up Kanda's sides as his tongue lazily caressed the outside of his ear, "Relax, baby... you'll realize soon enough that being with another woman is something you'll always remember..."

The look of shocked confusion, then chagrin on his Yuu's face was the perfect response for their performance, even if he didn't realize it. It turned Lavi on, and he, still in his flirty, light blue sundress, dipped his head down, running it over the strong column of Kanda's exposed neck, biting and sucking as he went. He would pseudo-rape the apple of his little lesbian eye, and his lover would love it.

So, smirking up into those narrowed, glaring eyes, Lavi grinned again, his hand trailing down to press against the front of that voluminous skirt as he spoke, "I promise you'll like it..." With that, he dropped down to his knees, his hands lifting that skirt over his head as he smothered a laugh and pulled out the vibrator he had hidden in his character's small clutch purse. It was a bit dark in here, but he'd manage. Reaching up, he actually did laugh now – even if his lover was pissed about the role play, he couldn't hide the fact that he enjoyed being tied up and bound – always did, probably always would. Even though he'd never admit it, it was okay. His cock admitted it well enough for him.

As he moved, he reminded himself that this was a role play, one of a woman having sex with a woman. Which meant, as much as Yuu was going to hate him for it, he wasn't going to touch the man's already aching cock – at least, not unless he decided to break character. And if he decided to break character, it wasn't going to be for a while. He was actually hoping he could get them both off without doing so.

So they were going to have to make some substitution – Kanda didn't have a pussy, but his ass would work just as well. It was just a shame that the only way to reach the closet thing he had to a clit was from the inside, but Lavi would make due. The good thing was that his nipples were completely analogous to those on a woman – worked exactly the same, in the same place.

He would start by tantalizing him (her?) down here, and then move up to tease on the outside. He wouldn't be able to remove the top of the dress, it would ruin the illusion of femininity there, but the vibrator was strong enough to be felt through cloth – it would do. So he started in the front, turning the metal toy on, its lowest setting, and then ran it up the inside of his lover's thigh, to where the leg met its body. He could feel Kanda jump as soon as the cold toy touched his skin – this was the first time Lavi had introduced vibrator play to him.

So for a while, he spent his time teasing, tracing around the lower part of his lover's body, the crevasse between body and leg, the slight curve above his cock, the tight, puckered skin behind his balls, the cleft of his ass... with special attention given to the entrance hidden in that cleft. And after a good fifteen minutes of this treatment, he had Kanda right where he wanted him, hard and squirming. He still wouldn't touch that beautiful cock, but he was happy to know it wanted him to.

Slowly, he poked his head, then the rest of his body, outside the skirt and took in a grateful breath of fresh air – it sure got stale under there quick. Looking up into the face of his raven haired lover, he was struck by how erotically the anger and arousal on his face mixed together. It was exquisite, kind of like how the mix of pain and pleasure at first being penetrated feels. It was gorgeous, just like his lover in the dress that didn't suit his sex, but somehow managed to suit him.

Standing, he pressed his body in hard against his lover, smirking when he felt the reward of Kanda's arousal even though the thick layers of his skirt. Running his tongue along Yuu's bottom lip, he grinned as the other exorcist tried to bite at him, even with the gag in the way. He loved how feisty his lover was, and also how predictable he could be – both things were a comfort. Now though, he shifted his lips up, until they were caressing the shell of Kanda's ear as he spoke, "I can tell you want me, you're so wet already..."

When Kanda shuddered under him, Lavi felt a spike of triumph shoot through him – he enjoyed the words, too. That was so good to know. So, Lavi kept speaking, "I told you it wouldn't be bad, that you would love it..." With that, he brought the vibrator up, pressing it against the cloth that his nipples rested under, "In just a few more minutes, I'm going to finger fuck you, maybe even eat you out... you're going to be so tight and hot around me..."

The outraged, yet still aroused, gasp that escaped his lover thrilled him all the more – his words (and the vibrator) were getting to both of them, and soon enough he'd be doing exactly as he promised. So he played with Kanda's nipples for a little while, twisting the vibrator against them, changing its speed, anything to arouse the man further. He had a sensitive chest, and Lavi had learned that long ago.

After a while though, he did have to move on, even though the soft moans that escaped Yuu every once in a while really did sound like music to his ears. He'd gotten his woman (he couldn't help but grin to himself at the though, and knew Kanda would murder him if he knew what Lavi was thinking) nice and prepped, and now he wanted to be inside her. Grabbing Yuu by the shoulders, Lavi whipped him around, pressing him face first against the wall.

Before he could try to turn back around, Lavi had that ever present skirt lifted up, the back of it bunched around Kanda's waist, Lavi's hands deftly tying the fabric into a gigantic knot around Kanda's bellybutton. Smirking as he let go, Lavi made a content sound – as he had hoped, the fabric was staying. So, Kanda's ass was perfectly exposed, but the front of him was still covered by the heavy cloth.

Sliding down to his knees again, Lavi couldn't help the groan that escaped him. He was desperately horny, but his rules meant he couldn't touch himself, either. Sure, the tenting in the front of his dress was pretty unfeminine, but he couldn't help that. The sight of Kanda's ass in front of him wasn't helping much either, because he has such good memories of the things that have happened there...

Trying not to think of such things, because they weren't going to help his situation now, Lavi reached between Kanda's legs and ran his fingers over the head of his cock, but only once, and only for the precome staining it. He needed lube, after all. His lover was supposed to find her first taste of sex with a women pleasurable, after all, so he should make sure that enough lube was involved for all.

With his fingers properly slicked and Kanda's shocked, needy groan still echoing in his ears, Lavi smirked, slowly inserting one of his long, slender digits inside that tight entrance. Another groan reached him as he pushed in past that ring of puckered muscle, and the way Kanda's body clung to him, and tried to pull him in deeper.. it was intoxicating. He wanted more.

Lavi's cock was aching painfully with need, but he managed to ignore it at least somewhat. He was more interested in the way the raven haired beauty in front of him was rocking back against his finger and moaning urgently for more. As though someone had turned up a dial, his cock started to ache with renewed frenzy, but he gratefully filled his lover's request, sliding another finger inside that tight, warm entrance and starting to scissor, widening him out bit by bit.

A grin slowly overtook his face as he remembered that maybe later, there would be something else they could "scissor" too. But right now he was occupied by stretching his lover open, so he wouldn't hurt when Lavi took it farther. He couldn't start off with his cock – it was outside the role play after all. But, women could finger each other, and this was much the same.

So he took his time, making Kanda writhe between him and the wall, grinning as the poor (wo)man trapped against him cried out in angry, muffled pleasure – this was so nice... So perfect. And... he wanted more. More pleasure from Kanda, and less anger. So... even though his Bookman mind was telling him the part on a man most analogous to a woman's clitoris was his penis, it wasn't obvious enough.

Therefore, he was going to substitute Kanda's prostate for his clit. All he had to do was push his fingers up and in a little bit more and – with a satisfied smirk, Lavi spoke aloud now, half to himself and half to his lover as the raven haired beauty gasped and bucked back hard against him, "Ah, there it is..."

He was rapidly reaching the edge already, and they'd hardly started. But having Kanda like this, so exposed and vulnerable and needy was so... good. So hot. It made his cock weep with precome, and he wanted to give himself attention so bad. But then again... he could only imagine how painful Kanda's cock must have become, teased so mercilessly like this.

But it was so brilliant, so perfect... and so he kept teasing his trapped lover, working his fingers against that little bundle of hot pleasure until Kanda's face was wet with tears of desperate, frustrated need – he was getting attention, but not enough or in the right places. He hadn't actually planned on making his lover cry, but he knew they weren't tears of pain or anger or shame, because Kanda wouldn't do that. Also, he could think of one or two times that Kanda had forced the same thing on him, so maybe this was only fair.

When he saw those tiny clear flecks of frustration though, he took pity on his lover – he hadn't really agreed to this game, after all, and Lavi did want him to enjoy his first taste of lesbian sex. So with that, he knelt down and gently spread Kanda's ass with his hands, probing for a moment before leaning in and starting to run his tongue over that ring of puckered muscle – Kanda loved the sensation and Lavi knew it, even though the man claimed outwardly that he was disgusted by it.

After just a few minutes of that though... fuck, fuck Lavi couldn't hold out much longer. By now, he'd thoroughly explored his lover's new female body, and maybe he was ready to rejoice in the fact that under the facade, he was truly a man. With that thought in mind he stood and slowly removed Kanda from his bonds to the wall, laying the other man down on the floor with his hands still tied together and throwing the huge skirt up over his chest.

Smirking down at how obviously, painfully aroused Kanda was, Lavi grinned, reaching down to free his own cock from the dress – yes, indeed... there was something they could scissor. So maybe he still didn't have to break character. He knew that after a moment of this, they would both come. So... it wasn't pussies they were rubbing together, but it was the same idea. You have to make due with what you're given, after all.

So, with that thought running in his head, he slid one leg between Yuu's and ground down, running their two hypersensitive and needy cocks against one another. Before he could even help himself, a long moan was drawn out of him, the sensation a shocking jolt of pleasure, like someone had just rained down freezing cold water on him when he had been about to melt from the heat.

But... compared to Kanda's reaction, his was nothing. When their cocks came in contact, Yuu almost threw Lavi off him when he back snapped into a taut, hard bow. The garbled moan escaping him was audible with his need and pleasure – he'd wanted something, someone touching his cock for an agonizingly long time, and now that he had it, his body could barely take the sensations.

His lover had always had a short fuse when teased just right, and Lavi knew he was going to last only a few minutes more at most. Not that Lavi wasn't far behind him, because the friction on his cock was wonderful, and he was content for them both to come like this. Fuck them, the theater company could pay to clean the gowns when they were done.

Just a few more thrusts and they'd both be done, Lavi knew it. Done, and still in character. Leaning down, he bit at Kanda's neck, hard and vicious, growling out (albeit with a whine of need hidden inside) about how he wanted to fuck his lover, how he would once she got used to sex with women, how they'd both learn that it was so much more enjoyable than anyone ever would have thought it could be until suddenly –

And... that was it. A minute later, they were both spent, laying there on the floor in a puddle of boneless mush. It was... strange. Lavi could admit that. Pretty weird. But... it was good. He enjoyed it thoroughly. And as he looked down at his lover, who happened to be half asleep already, he had to stifle a grin – he was so cute.

The whole point of these theatrical shenanigans that they were forced to participate in was to prove that gender was not fixed in stone, that it could be molded and formed into all sorts of different things... and here they were, two men by sex, but who just fucked as woman. Without breaking character, and still working with what they were given, Lavi thought to his satisfaction, "Guess I learned something from this stupid play after all..."


	3. Revenge Is So Sweet RoadCross

She truly enjoyed fucking with people's minds. That was her joy in life, the way she got her shits and giggles, one could say. When she wanted something, or someone, usually she got it – no matter what it took, she was an astute girl, she could figure things out. When she was bored, she would play with anyone she came across, but in the back of her mind... she had a list. It was a short list, consisted of only a few names, a few faces... but it was an important one. Before she died, (not that she would ever die) she swore to herself that she would conquer every person on that list, and now... she had number one in her sights, and by the end of the night... Heh... Cross Marion won't know what hit him.

He had been easier to find, after the Ark. Almost impossible to get to, but easier to find. But... after what he did to her, to them, to her family... she would not give up. He would pay for his actions, and she could finally cross him off the list. It was perfect. As a soft pink tongue came out to caress pale, nubile young lips, her visage lifted into a smirk... he was right there, though the window... he would struggle in her dream world, but he was close enough to take into it now. Besides, the struggle was half the fun, but he would never be able to break free of her. Not now. Not when she had a vendetta to settle, a score to even out.

While it was true that he was quite the cunning man himself, she knew Cross Marion wasn't cunning enough to save himself right now. She could have anything she wanted in her dream world, and she would take it. She would rape him, she would fuck him against his will and hurt him for what he did to her family. While she couldn't touch his physical body, she could still get to his mind, and for now... that would sate her need for revenge. At least a little.

So... with a petite laugh, she closed her eyes, then reached out with her mind and found him, his aura... She could smell him, even. He was musky, his scent heavy in her nostrils – that of a big, brutal man. But she could play, still. And she would. With a swift, sharp yank, she jerked at that aura, and suddenly, when she opened her eyes again... There he was.

With a predatory, hungry growl escaping her throat, she advanced on him. That long, red hair... It would feel so good, wrapped between her fingers as she pulled on it, making him arch his head back and expose his throat to her. She could even see the outline of his muscles through the clothing he wore... so brawny... A bit too much, actually, for her tastes. She preferred her men more lean, tone, but not really overly buff – Tyki, for example.

But, she wasn't here for sexual pleasure. No, she was here for revenge, and she would get it. For his part, the General was infuriatingly quiet. No words, no angry looks, not even any trepidation or fear, just... a slightly quirked eyebrow, and a hand resting lightly over a silver gun resting at his hip – Tch, like that mattered here. He would learn. She would teach him.

When she conjured up a bed right behind him, she made it bang into his knees, knocking him down onto it. In a flash, she was on top of him, one of his wrists clasped in both of her hand and yanked up, bound to the bed. Yet, still... the damn General wasn't acting like she wanted him to, there was no fear, no worry, just... a lack of resistance. He wasn't even fighting back! Growling, she grabbed his other wrist, slamming it hard into the metal frame of the headboard before locking that in place along with his other one. She would make him regret being nonchalant...

Looking back into his face, she felt herself flush in anger – the bastard was smirking at her! /He/ was smirking at /her,/ goddamnit! That was not right, that was not the way it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be quivering in terror. Well, more realistically, at the very least she wanted to see some fear creep into his eyes. But no, no she was getting none of that. Just this bullshit smirk and the cocky tilt of one eyebrow.

All that was bad enough, but then she heard it. The words, when the dripped from his lips, were disgusting on so many different levels, but it was the tone that pissed her off the most – like he expected to get pleasure from her, "Such a young, nubile body... I always have fancied such interaction."

Oh, fuck that. Her "young, nubile body" was amazing, but he was NOT getting pleasure from it. She was going to rape him, not have sex with him. There is a very specific difference and she was going to make sure he understood that by the end of the night. So, without dignifying that disgusting comment with a response, she just set to stripping him, cutting his clothes off and exposing him to her devious mind, planning out what she would do to him as he lost more and more of his superfluous outfit.

But, as she freed his cock... she couldn't help but notice... so thick, so engorged /already,/ so long, so – Wrenching herself away from that line of though, she scoffed. Tyki's was better, always was and always would be. The stupid General had nothing going for him; after all, he still has that damn insufferable smirk on his face, like he thought he was going to get pleasure. Idiot human.

She would show him pain like he had never seen. Here, in her world, she had power unimaginable, to get into his mind and his deepest, darkest fears, and his brightest, most desperate desires. She would use what she had to her advantage and own the dumb exorcist general – he deserved it and so much more for what he did to her family.

For the next few hours, that's exactly what she did. She tortured him in every single way she could possibly come up with. Even though it was all in his mind, she still managed to torture him physically as well, every sadistic thing she came up with made easy to accomplish with the aid of her dream world. She toyed with him at first, building up the methodical madness until finally, she had her cock sheathed in him, bone dry.

Until that point, the General had been taking everything (infuriatingly) well. She would occasionally see a small spat of pain cross his features, but nothing more, and he never made any of the hurt sounds she so loved, the ones she lusted after. Every once in a while he had even taken to /teasing/ her! Vocally and physically, with soft little laughs and a wink or two, the fucking bastard. She wouldn't have that, oh no. He would not get away with it.

And now... now, she could see the pain on his face, the discomfort in his eyes, the agony in the curl of his fingertips as he curled them against the bed. He deserved this – he was a virgin here, she was almost one hundred percent sure of that. Cross was a woman only kind of man, and he would never bottom for one – well, of course, at least not until she got her hands on him. Yet, at that moment, she did have her hands on him, gripping his hips tightly as she started to pump, her hips shoving back and forth, hard and fast, as she took his tight, virgin little ass.

There was just one more thing she really wanted... she wanted him to groan in pain, or gasp, or whimper... anything to show his discomfort. That would be the real victory to her – to make him vocalize that. She knew she would get it, it was just a matter of time and changing angles, shifting and thrusting harder and deeper and rougher until suddenly –

Ah... there it was. Perfect. Soft, almost non-existent, but... she heard it. A small groan, with his head turned toward the side, eyes partially closed... It was quick, short, but... it was pained. That's what she wanted more than anything. Fuck, but she was horny now. She had been before, but that sound... that sound was to her as a child's laughter was to its mother. It filled her with joy, contentment, a sense of accomplishment.

And, to be honest – although this is where the metaphor ends – it makes her wet. Very wet, more so than she's been all night. As her eyes slid up his body, she took in his cock again, smirking at how well proportioned it was. Yeah... she could sate herself on that, and she would. Why not take him both places, mark him as hers in every way she can?

No reason not to at all, now was there? Smirking, she pulled back, unhooking her cock from its harness. She wasn't willing to remove that from him, at least not yet – she wanted to remind him that he was the one on the bottom, and she knew that if he had his cock in her but nothing more that there was a good chance he would forget such a thing.

While he looked content with the fact she moved, she could tell he wasn't so thrilled that she left her cock there. Ah, well. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable for him, anyway. Smirking at him, her lips quirked up on one side in a promise of hell, she reached for the hem of her adorable dress, flashing the General with a quick little grin – there was no harm in him knowing she often went without panties.

Yes... he was so very well endowed... and she was happy for it. Shifting to straddle his waist, she took a moment to bask in her victory – her victory over him, his mind, his body, his manhood – and then slammed herself down, her already sopping wet pussy taking him within her with ease. As a soft moan escaped her, she tossed her head back, her legs locking tight on either side of his waist as she started to fuck him, and in the process, herself.

He was so thick and engorged inside her, and the pulse of his cock sent shudders from her cunt through the rest of her body, leaving her shaking with pleasure right to her fingertips. It wasn't that she enjoyed being with him, but that she enjoyed dominating him in such an intimate way. She knew he was getting some pleasure from this, but it didn't matter because the cock still stuffing his ass was enough to remind him of what was really going on.

The bastard redhead was a pain in her ass, but this was good revenge. Leaning down, she placed her hands on his chest and dug in, raking furrows down either side of his torso that left blood running down his sides – oh, yes, it was so, so beautiful... And as she rode him, as she took his cock inside her and released it in turn, she let her mind run free. When she opened her eyes again a few moments later, she smirked: the cock gag filling his mouth was long enough to push down his throat, and she could see the anger at that in his eyes.

Of course, all that did was serve to make her wetter, and she moaned, clenching her pussy around him. She was going to come soon – knowing he was trapped her, in her dream world, his ass and mouth consumed by the cocks she created, his own trapped between her thighs, powerless to control any of it, oh, God –

With a loud, sharp cry, she arched, her whole body bowing back as she came, squirting her own lubrication against him in the process. That image, such an aphrodisiac, such a turn on... it was all she needed. Now, sated in so many ways, she smirked and lifted herself from his still hard, still throbbing, cock. The outrage on his face is obvious, and all it does is make her laugh – how droll, how so... typical human.

She was better than all humans, no matter what powers they might have. She had just proved such, but there was one more thing... Moving up, she ran her hand down her thigh, her smirk growing as she felt her arousal still clinging there. Yes, then. She would be slick with come all throughout the region between her legs.

Straddling his face, she then lowered herself, rubbing against him from chin to forehead quite a few times. She could even feel his nostrils flaring in anger against her as she did, and it made her laugh. Once she was certain she had marked him to her satisfaction, she pulled back, looked, and then laughed again – Yes, she did. She could see her come streaking his face, his hair line, globules of it running down his neck... The perfect ending to her complete domination of the useless General.

Climbing down off the bed, she left him there, horny, bound down, his orifices stuffed with cock. Conjuring up an enclosed bathroom, she let herself in and began to clean up, a content smirk on her face all the while. When Road Kamelot wanted her revenge, she got it, and she got it a thousand times over.


End file.
